ABCs Of DW Imagines
by Alysha Ray Ackles
Summary: These are a collection of Supernatural imagines and one-shots I've come up with and have deemed worthy of writing, all in alphabetical order. Some of these may turn into full stories depending on how much you (or I) like it. Suggestions open!
1. A Is For Apple Pie

**Title**: Apple Pie

**Description**: Your mom died a few months ago, your dad won't even look you in the eye and you feel like you're completely alone. This leaves you an emotional train wreak and just trying to get by on your own. Your shift is almost over in the diner and you can't wait to go home and relax. You aren't sure anything can make you truly happy again but a little apple pie goes a long way.

**Category**: Romance, Humor

_**APPLE PIE**_

* * *

_Just 30 minutes, Y/n, then we can get outta here, _you consoled yourself. You quickly plastered on another fake smile and cheery expression before making your way to another table. _Why did I get this job again? _You thought bitterly. It hurt to think about your job, all you could hear is your mom's melodic voice tell you that you were meant for more than this.

When your thoughts turned to your mother you could feel tears threaten to fall, but they never came. It was like you've already cried yourself dry. It took a lot to make you cry anymore and most of the time you just felt _numb_.

"Alright, you boys ready to order?" You ask chirpily to the two customers.

"Yes ma'am," you heard one of them say.

"Okie dokie, what'll it be?" You asked getting your pen and paper out.

"I'd like a hamburger, some fries, a beer and some apple pie," one of them said looking up from behind his menu.

_Hot damn_, you couldn't help but think, _this man is hot as hell_. He has short dirty blond hair, a perfect jawline and mesmerizing green eyes. Your eyes connected for a second but before you could get lost in those pools of green any further, you wrote down the order, cleared your throat, and turned to the other man.

"And for you sir?" You asked politely.

"I'd like a burger, salad and a beer please," the second man said returning your smile.

Holy shit, you thought again, it should be illegal to have such hot men at the same table, let alone the same room. He was very tall and he had long-ish brown hair with smoky blue eyes. This time you didn't allow yourself the opportunity to get lost in his eyes and quickly wrote the order down.

"I'll have that order ready for you in a jiffy," you said before going back and giving the cook, Amanda, the order.

You and Amanda have become somewhat close friends over since you started working here. She was fun and easy to talk to but very blunt and didn't have much of a filter. She was generally the person who got you out of the house most of the time and do something.

"Oh I'd love to hit that," she said and you heard her wolf whistle just quiet enough so she wouldn't be overheard by anyone but you.

"Amanda," you admonished with a laugh. You turned to see which poor guy she had her sights on today. Her gaze was on the table you just left.

"What? I would, and besides I saw you checking out Blondie over there," she said with a teasing wink.

"W-what? No I wasn't 'checking him out', I'm working and he's just a customer," you stuttered out with a blush appearing on your face at being caught.

You haven't been on a date in a very long time and with your lowered self esteem. So that makes putting yourself out there a bit harder. Amanda has been trying to set you up for a long time, even before your mom died so this wasn't that big of a surprise. You normally weren't this stuttery when it comes to this thing but it's a little different when you're caught in the act.

"You so were!" She said with a girly squeal. "You _have_ to go talk to him!" She added excitedly.

"No way, that'd be inappropriate to flirt while I'm working," even you knew that excuse was weak and stupid.

"Honey, you haven't gone out and done anything since your mom died," she told you seriously and it was like a stab in the heart. "And I'm sorry, I really am but you need to try to heal, try to have some fun once in awhile, hell maybe you'll even find Mr. Right," she finished hopefully.

"Fine," you said caving in.

"Good, now go get 'em tiger," she said encouragingly as she handed you their orders.

You rolled your eyes and took the food and drinks, also trying to hide the slight blush that appeared on your face. Putting on a confident front, you walks back over to their table and set their things down.

"Here you gentlemen are, two beers, two burgers, one salad and one fry," you listed off the items. "And would you like that apple pie now or would you rather wait?" You asked the blond man.

"Well that depends, how good is the pie here?" He asks.

"It's pretty good, but if you want my honest opinion, my homemade pie is better," you told him honestly.

"Well I might have to try it sometime," he said, but it didn't look like he was saying it just to be nice like you were used to. "But as for the one I ordered, now is as good of a time as ever," he finished.

"Alright, I'll have that out for you in a second Mr..?" You said figuring it'd be best if you knew names.

"Oh I'm Dean and this is my brother Sammy," he said motioning to himself then the man sitting next to him.

"It's uh Sam actually," Sam said

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you two, I'm Y/n," you told them kindly.

Dean was about to reply with something but one of the more loud, and currently drunk, customers were demanding your presence. This customer is, sadly, one of your regulars; his name is Tommy Johnson, he's around your age and he has a rather big crush on you. But he is currently very mad at you because the one time you were stupid enough to go out with him, he tried to force himself upon you and you beat the shit out of him.

"Hey, Y/n! Get your slutty ass over here!" Tommy shouted across all the noise.

"Woah woah that is no way to talk to a lady," Dean said turning in his seat to look at the prick.

"I can talk to her any damn way I please," Tommy snarled as he stumbles over.

"Tommy, I'm gonna have to ask you to go back to your seat or leave," you said tiredly, not wanting to deal with this.

"Oh yeah? I'm only gonna leave if you leave with me, sweet cheeks," he said grabbing your ass.

"I'm giving you one last chance, get out before I beat your ass," you said angrily, you pushed him off of you within seconds.

He hit you.

The sound of the hit echoed in the now dead silent diner and it was like everything froze, time not even able to process what happened. Then everything after had happened so fast you almost missed it. Dean sprung up, grabbed Tommy's collar and dragged him outta the diner with anger written all over his face. His brother Sam quickly followed.

It took you a moment to process, you knew Tommy was a bastard and a pig, but you never thought he would hit you. You felt a warm liquid fall slowly down your face and you knew it was your own blood. Amanda came into view wiping away the blood while rambling about how he would never step foot in the dinner again.

Then it hit you like a ton of bricks.

The look on Dean's face looked ready to kill.

You got up, ignored Amanda's protests and ran outside looking for them. They weren't all that hard to find, just had to follow the sound of Tommy's pathetic whimpers.

You practically sprinted over when you saw them, Sam and Dean, beating the holy hell out of him. You quickly stopped Sam but it didn't look like Dean would stop at all. He punched and punched until you couldn't even recognize Tommy's ugly face.

"Dean!" You tried but he didn't seem to hear you. "DEAN!" You tried again loud enough for you to know he was ignoring you.

You shared a worried glance with Sam before you grabbed Dean's arm before it made contact with Tommy's face. His eyes were hard and cold but they quickly softened when they met yours.

"Dean, please stop," you said gently.

He looked at you for a moment longer before glancing at Tommy, as if realizing what he did for the first time. He then looked at a worried Sam then back to you and nodded. He got up off the ground and that's when you noticed his knuckles were scratched and bloody.

"Alright," you said soothingly. "Sam could you, uh," you said gesturing to Tommy.

"Oh, yeah of course," he said and crouched down next to him and checked for a pulse. "It's pretty weak but he's got a pulse," he said sounding slightly ashamed.

"Ok, would you mind calling an ambulance?" You asked politely, he nodded. "Great, now lets get you patched up," you said now talking to Dean.

"Alright," he said quietly.

You led him by the hand, carefully so not to hurt him, back into the diner. You were taking him to the bathroom when you realized a first aid kit might be helpful.

"Amanda, could you be a doll and grab me the first aid kit?" You asked and she quickly went and did so.

You paid no attention to the fact you just took him into the men's bathroom. You've patched up enough guys in here that it didn't even feel awkward anymore. Amanda came in fast and gave you the first aid before leaving again, winking at you when only you could see.

You tried not to roll your eyes at her behavior but it honestly didn't surprise you. Holding Dean's hand, you began to clean and bandage it before turning to the next. You felt his eyes on you the whole time though so eventually you met his gaze.

And you swore your heart stopped.

He was looking at your with those beautiful green eyes. _God they were even more mesmerizing up close, _you thought. He looked at you curiously, like you were a puzzle he was trying to figure out.

"Thank you," you heard him say.

You were so lost in his eyes that you were momentarily confused about what he was thanking you for. You were thankful you remembered before you made a fool out of yourself.

"Of course, I couldn't just let you bleed all over my tables now could I?" You joked.

"I don't know, it might go with the decor," he said with that charming smile of his. You smiled back, "but that's not why I was thanking you."

"For what then?" You asked.

"For, uh, stopping me from...well, you know, killing the son of a bitch," he answered rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well thank _you_ for standing up for me," you said sincerely.

"You don't have anything to thank, he was out of line and I don't have any tolerance for assholes like that," he said seriously.

"Still, there's not a whole lot of people who'd do what you did," you said and he just shrugged.

You gave him another smile before continuing to pack up his hand. You noticed he had a lot of calluses on them so you guessed whatever he did for a living must be hard work.

By the time you're finished, you noticed he's been very quiet. You've already let go of his hands and you looked up at him wondering if there was something wrong. He already had his eyes on you and you could feel the blood rush to your cheeks. You tried to hide your blush but he only smirked, knowing exactly what you were doing.

"I saw that," he said teasingly, "you don't have to hide your blush, it's adorable." You were about to reply when his brother, Sam, came in.

"Hey, Dean, I-" he started before he noticed you were there too, "oh, hi, Y/n."

"Hi, Sam, do you need patching up as well?" You asked being polite and letting him know you weren't some creep just hanging out in the opposite sex's bathroom.

"No no, I'm fine but thank you," he said kindly.

"Ok," you responded.

You began to feel very awkward and you were pretty sure the boys were feeling awkward as well. You started putting away the things you used from the first aid kit to occupy yourself. Once that was done, you you gave both the boys a slightly awkward smile and walked out of the bathroom.

You went on to continue your shift, not able to get the brothers, especially the oldest, out of your mind. You gave them a sweet smile when you noticed them leaving the diner and continued on. When you were clearing off their table you noticed something scribbled on a piece of paper.

_Call me_

1-866-907-3235

_~DW_

You smiled to yourself and pocketed the paper before clearing the table for other customers.


	2. B Is For Battle Scars

**Title**: Battle Scars

**Description**: You've known the Winchester brothers for a long time now and you're going on your first hunt with them. Little do they know you have a fear of fire due to a lot of past trauma. So what will happen when this hunt turns out to be a salt and burn? Can the boys help you cure your fear before another incident?

**Category**: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

_**Battle Scars**_

* * *

"Hurry, Y/n! You have to do it now!" You heard Sam shout over to you.

But you couldn't do anything, were frozen in fear. When you agreed to come with the Winchester's for a case, you didn't realize what you were getting into.

Not that Casper the not-so-friendly ghost over here scared you, no you've killed worse. It was _how_ you had to kill it that had you stuck, because you've long sworn off salt and burns.

But now you had no choice.

"What are you waiting for? Kill the son of a bitch!" Dean asked you in desperation only to be thrown across the cemetery.

This was what snapped you out of whatever funk was holding you back. The spirit came charging after you, sword in hand, and without blinking an eye you lit the match.

Before you could throw it into the grave, the bastard cut your arm fairly deeply. You gasped in pain but just as the sword was being raised once again, you threw the match into the grave. The bones and vengeful spirit went up in flames.

Your chest was heaving up and down while you were trying not to look at the fire burning next to you. You couldn't tell whether it was from the adrenaline or the anxiety building up in you. Ignoring your own wound, you rushed to Dean's side angry with yourself that you had gotten him hurt.

"Dean? Are you alright?" You said as you kneeled to his side, when he didn't respond you checked his breathing and pulse. You were relieved to find both were fine so you tried again as Sam made his way over.

"Dean?" You said yet again lightly shaking his shoulder.

"Boo!" Dean exclaimed suddenly and you jumped, accidentally hitting Sam in the face in the process.

"Ow!" The moose cried as he fell the rest of the way onto the ground. Luckily he was only kneeling beside you so it wasn't _that_ bad of a fall.

"Dammit Dean!" You abolished frustrated yet amused by his antics.

But all the frustration drained from you when Dean began to literally roll on the floor laughing. Soon Sam began to laugh as well and you couldn't help but join. You know the Winchester boys have been through a lot, so you cherished moments like these.

Sam was the one to recover first, so he stood up and helped his brother off of the ground, you quickly followed suit. The three of you then began heading towards Baby.

"I call shotgun!" You exclaimed when you reached Dean's precious vehicle.

"Seriously, Y/n?" Sam said giving you one of his infamous bitch faces.

"Hey, you got to sit in it on the way here, it's my turn," you defended to which Sam just rolled his eyes and got in the back.

You saw Dean chuckle at your behavior before you got into the seat. As Dean drove off towards the motel you and the boys were staying at, you scared out the window and thought about the events that just took place.

Being a hunter means suffering a lot of losses, especially the ones closest to you. In honor of the ones you've lost you have given them all proper hunter's funerals. Fire meant death to you and it would overwhelm you to the point of breaking down.

Everyone deals with grief their own way, and yours was apparently becoming deathly afraid of fire because of this. Fire bad **(A/N: sorry couldn't resist)**.

"So what was that back there?" a deep voice beside you asked and brought you back to reality. You didn't need to look to know that the deep voice belonged to Dean.

"Yeah, you've been acting weird ever since we figured out it was a vengeful spirit, are you alright?" Sam added.

You turned to look at the brothers only to find them with matching looks of concern. "I'm fine guys really, I just.." You struggled to find the words to describe it without giving them too much information. "Have...problems," you finished lamely.

"Problems?" Sam asked wanting you to elaborate.

"Yeah, problems," you said trying to stall the inevitable as long as possible.

"Well I almost died out there because of this problem so I think I deserve an explanation," Dean exaggerated.

"Yeah, I know," you sighed. "I'm uh kind of afraid of fire.." you said uncomfortably.

You prepared yourself in case they didn't understand. It wouldn't be the first time someone told you to just "get over" it. It hurt like hell every time but you'd get through it.

"Afraid of fire?" Sam asked and you nodded feeling small. "That'll be a bit hard when working with so many salt and burns," Sam pointed out.

"Then we'll just have to cure her," Dean interjected casually.

"Cure me?" You inquired.

"Yup," he said simply before turning Baby around and going in a different direction.

"How are you gonna do that?" You asked cautiously.

"You'll see," was all he said.

After about 30 minutes Dean stopped the Impala at some shop. You looked only to find it sold a bunch of camping supplies.

"Perfect, right?" Dean said sounding all too proud of himself.

"We're going on a camping trip?" You asked amused.

"Nope, cake eating contest," he replied sarcastically.

"Mmm stop you're making me hungry," you said as your stomach growled.

"Maybe we should get something to eat first," Sam suggested with a laugh.

"Okie dokie," you said cheerfully and tried not to laugh at the way Dean's beautiful green eyes lit up at the mention of eating.

Luckily for the three you, there was a diner close by the shop so you all decided to walk.

The meal went as they usually did when you were with the boys. Girls stared, normally nice waitresses turned into bitches, and the Winchester's flirted.

Afterwards as the three of you were walking to the shop about 5 minutes away, you heard deep barking of what sounded like a pit bull close by. You didn't pay much attention to it until you notice Dean start to look around frantically.

"Dean, are you alright?" You asked gently.

"W-where are they? Where are they?" Dean began demanding.

"What's who?" You asked confused.

"They're invisible, I can't see them, where are those damn things," Dean began muttering while frantically looking around.

You looked at Sam for a little help and he seemed confused for a moment before realization seemed to dawn on him.

"He thinks they're hell hounds," Sam whispered into your ear and you felt a wave sympathy wash over you. Knowing all too well how these episodes feel and what you need during them, you gently grabbed Dean's hand.

"We're going into that alley right there and figure it out from there, ok?" You asked him.

"Yeah ok," he said nodding, you gave Sam a look as if to say give us a moment.

You pulled him into the empty alley in between two buildings. The barking hasn't stopped and you couldn't help but wish the dog would shut up already. Dean's chest was rising and falling way too fast, if you didn't calm him down he was going to pass out.

"Just listen to my voice, can you do that for me?" His frantic eyes with yours after a second of hesitation, you took his other hand in yours. "I need you to focus on your breathing now, breath in for 7, hold for 5, then breath out for 10," you instructed before demonstrating.

**(A/N: by the way this breathing exercise really works if you're having an anxiety attack or other things like it!)**

You and Dean did that for a few minutes before you could tell he was more relaxed. You've been rubbing your thumbs on his hands soothingly and it seemed to help. The dog had stopped barking by now and you were thankful.

"Do you feel better?" You asked him softly and he nodded.

You let his hands go and saw a flash of disappointment in the older Winchester's eyes. But all disappointment left him because you then hugged him tightly.

He seemed a bit surprised but gladly accepted the hug. Snuggling his face into your hair with his arms around your waist, you couldn't help but feel a lot better too.

Ever since he fire incident, you've been on edge and your anxiety level's been through the roof. But you just inhaled the calming scent of dirt, whiskey and fresh apple pie and all of the stress melted away.

"God I love you," you heard his deep voice whisper softly.

You couldn't stop the smile from blossoming on your face after hearing those three words. It felt like you were flouting, he loved you, Dean freaking Winchester loved _you_. You've been aching to hear them ever since you first met the man.

"I love you too," you whispered back, your happiness evident in your voice.

Before you knew what was happening, his lips were on yours. You didn't hesitate, you've been waiting so long for this man so you kissed him back.

You knew no one was perfect, Dean has more battle scars (mental and physical) than you could imagine and you had your share too. But that was all ok now, because you had each other and with each other, the two of you could overcome anything.


	3. C Is For Come Over

**Title**: Come Over

**Description**: Dean and Y/n were in a happy relationship. But all that changed when Dean realized just how deep his feelings were for Y/n. He ended up closing her off and their relationship quickly crashed and burned. What will Dean do when he finds himself feeling lonely?

**Category**: Romance

_**Come Over**_

* * *

The oldest Winchester paced back and forth across the floor unable to get a certain girl out of his mind. Running a hand through his hair, Dean was going over whether he should call Y/n or not.

"God I miss that woman," he muttered to himself.

Everything in him was aching to call her just so they could have at least one more night together. But after the last time the two of them saw each other, Dean was sure Y/n hated him. Even though he hated to admit it, he was scared to call her.

"Man up, Dean! It's just a phone call!" The man scolded himself hating how weak this made him feel. **(A/N: Come on, Squarepants, be a man!)**

He turned the tv off so he could think clearer only to turn it back on again. Dean didn't know what to do, he tried everything to distract himself from the ache in his chest. He stared at the fan in the room as the blades spinning around and counted ever crack in the room. He checked the clock once again but it was wide awake.

"I knew this would be hard but holy fucking shit," Dean said under his breath. "Great now I'm talking to myself," he continued but he heard a small voice in his head.

_Anything to make a sound._

Finally gaining up the courage, he dialed her phone number and decided to just wing it. Dean waited anxiously for Y/n to answer the call and his heart nearly stopped when he heard her voice.

"Hello?" Y/n said through the phone.

"Hey, it's uh Dean," he said a bit awkwardly.

"Dean? What do you want?" She said in an irritated voice, but he's known her long enough to pick up on the sadness in it too.

"Listen, I know I said a lot of things that hurt you-" he tried to explain before Y/n cut him off.

"Hurt me? They _crushed_ me, Dean, I told you I loved you and what do you do? You close me off, you-you...told me..." She tried to say but stopped when tears began to fall and Dean heard her begin to cry.

"I told you I wouldn't call, I told you I wouldn't care but, Sweetheart, climbing the walls is getting me nowhere," he finished for her deciding to put your pride aside for once.

Y/n's tears stopped falling and she listened to Dean so he continued.

"We don't have to miss each other, come over," Dean told her softly.

He waited for what she would respond with, would she yell? Scream? Cry? Agree? But she simply hung up the phone. Dean anxiously waited, knowing she was either even more upset with him or she was really on her way over.

For about half an hour he paced and fidgeted, unable to stop moving. Then he heard a knock at the door, someone was here. Dean quickly made his way to the house's entrance trying to keep his composure.

Dean opened the door to find a tear stained Y/n on the other side. Her bright eyes connected with his green ones for a moment before they both simultaneously crashed into a passionate kiss.

Dean wrapped his arms around Y/n's delicate waist and brought her inside, closing the door behind them. He pressed her back against the wall, both desperate just for the other's touch. Tongues fighting for dominance and hands everywhere, they stumbled their way into Dean's room.

**[SMUT WARNING]**

They got into Dean's room clumsily and Y/n found herself being pushed up against another wall. Their bodies were so close to each other that they could feel every inch of the other. Y/n wrapped her legs around Dean, wanting to feel even more of him.

Dean began trailing kisses across Y/n's jaw all the way down to her neck. He smirked against her sensitive skin when he heard the moans and whimpers she made.

But it wasn't simple whimpers or little moans he wanted to hear. No, Dean wanted her to say his name. Call him possessive, but whether they were together or not, she was _his_ and they both knew it.

It wasn't until he bit down on her sweet spot that he got what he was wanting.

"Dean.." she moaned loudly.

As soon as Y/n said it, it was like something snapped inside the Winchester. Dean grabbed onto her and carried her to the bed where he laid her down underneath him.

She looked up at him with lustful eyes as he tossed his jacket and shirt to the side before climbing back on top of her. Y/n took the opportunity to claw at his now exposed back.

"Y/n.." Dean growled lowly at the action.

Dean reclaimed her mouth as his hands worked on her shirt. They disconnected just long enough to discard her shirt and bra before crashing back together. Dean moved down, kissing every inch of her from her lips to her collar to her breasts to her stomach.

The warm feeling in Y/n's lower stomach began to spread. Every place Dean touched burned like fire and she loved it, what she's been aching for since the break up.

But we won't talk about that.

Dean began going lower, kissing the outline of her pants before unzipping it painfully slow. Y/n grew impatient and frantically tried to rush him so she could feel more of him.

He pinned her arms to her side as she withered and whimpered under him.

"Dean please..." she said submissively, allowing him to do what he wanted to her.

She knew all to well how we was in bed, how possessive he would get, how he had to be the dominant one and her the submissive. Y/n never complained, nor would she, because that's exactly how she liked it.

After a moment just to torture her, Dean finally let her arms go and continued to slide off her pants. She wiggled side to side to help him get them off of her. Dean couldn't control the noise that came from him when he saw what she was wearing underneath.

"God, you're such a fucking naughty girl," he told her, his green eyes becoming darker with desire by the second.

Y/n was wearing Dean's favorite black velvety soft panties, which were absolutely soaked by this point. Just to tease her, he began to slowly lower his head towards them. He stopped at her entrance and caught panties with his teeth and slid them down her legs.

"Fucking hell...Dean...Oh dear God please," Y/n started to beg.

Dean, satisfied with her begging, then brought himself back up to her entrance. Throwing her legs over his shoulder, he began to devour her cunt, teasing her clit with his tongue. But soon he could tell she was getting closer to her orgasm.

Dean then plunged his tongue deeper inside her, lapping at her juices and enjoying her taste. The closer she got, the louder her moans became and soon enough she was borderline yelling. Now she began gently rocking her hips and tightening her legs around him.

The pressure began to build and build inside Y/n until they finally releases in an explosion of pleasure. Dean hungrily licked at her cunt to taste all of her. After riding out her orgasm, he made sure to make the warm and tingly sensation comeback quickly.

"C'mon, Sweetheart," Dean muttered as he rubbed her clit to work her up again.

Y/n began to fumble with Dean's belt but he simply pinned her arms down again until she surrendered**. **Then Dean undid his buckle and slid off his pants and Y/n could see his rock hard member through his thin boxers.

Her mouth began to water and she looked at it and Dean couldn't get his boxers off fast enough. As soon as he did, Y/n flipped them over so that she was on top. Before she made him enter him, he flipped them back over, always having to be the one in charge.

"You're a bad girl, Y/n," Dean growled in her ear making her shiver.

She expected him to do something to 'punish' her but instead he plunged his hard length inside her. He let her adjust to his size but she was impatient tonight, she's gone too long without this.

"Dean," she begged. "Please, please fuck me," she gasped out.

Then it was like something snapped inside of him. He began thrusting inside of her hard but not too fast. Dean didn't know how long he might have to wait to do this again, he had to savor this.

"God, you're so tight," Dean moaned.

He then recaptured her lips tenderly, trying to show her everything he was feeling. After making sure her lips would good and bruised, he moves his attention down to her breasts. He took her in his mouth and sucked and bit while continuing to thrust into the melting girl.

"Oh God!" She yelled, "don't stop! Don't fucking stop."

"I'm not stopping until your legs are shaking and the neighbors know my name," Dean said lowly.

As much as he tried to keep the pace consistent, the longer he thrusted, the more erratic they became. They went faster and harder as they got closer to their orgasms.

"Come on, Baby, cum for me," Dean encouraged, feeling her walls get tighter, picking up the pace.

Almost right after he said that, Y/n came around him and his orgasm came closely after. They rode out each other's high before Dean collapsed beside her in the bed.

**[Smut Finished]**

The both of them laid together for a few minutes simply catching their breath.

"I love you," Dean told her for the first time, kissing her sweaty forehead to which she smiled and curled up against his chest.

"I love you too, dumbass," she said with a giggle.

"Please take me back, I-I don't think I can go without out you like that again," he admitted.

"Ok," she said much to his surprise. "You took the words right out of my mouth but I'm ok with you doing the begging for once," she said with a playful smirk. Soon, the two of them had drifted off to sleep in each other's arms and all was well.

* * *

**A/N: ok guys, this is my first time writing smut so please comment and let me know what you thought. Love ya'll and remember everyone needs a smile :D**

**Alysha Ray out** ️ ️


	4. D Is For Deal

**Title**: Deal

**Description**: A few months after John Winchester's death, Dean finds himself feeling angry and broken. He's known almost all his life about what goes bump in the night and now he's found himself considering making a deal.

**Category**: Angst, hurt/comfort

_**Deal**_

* * *

Dean Winchester was sitting in a small town bar after another tiring hunt. Trying to drown out the pain of all he's lost, he began to wonder what the point to all of this was. He's lost his mother, his childhood, and his father. Hell, his little brother was probably the only thing keeping him here.

Yeah, he still wanted to kill all the sons of bitches be could, but what he really wanted was his mom back. And he knew who could make that happen.

Dean knew all about crossroad demons and their desire to make deals. So he found himself debating if he should summon a bastard or not. He knew it sounded stupid and he probably shouldn't do it but hey, it was worth a shot.

He decided to go on a hunt without his little brother, Sam, and told him that he needed his time alone. And he did, he needed time and space to process what happened. If Dean had stayed with Sam he wouldn't get that or at least as much as he needs right now.

The hunt he had just finished seemed to put salt on fresh wounds, pun intended. It was a vengeful spirit who apparently knew John and was not so happy with the man. It made Dean question how well he really knew his father and if John was really a good man or not.

Sure, John did good things, he did hunt evil creatures and save people for a living so that was undeniable. But it seemed the more Dean found out about his dad, the worse his opinion became of John. It's not like he was a great father either, Dean practically raise himself and he was more of a father to Sam than John ever was.

John raised Dean to be the perfect little soldier, never to talk or speak his own mind. Now that he's dead, Dean finds himself resenting his father more and more for it.

So he tossed another shot of Whiskey back, paid for his drinks and left the small bar. Dean walked to his Impala and got a few things he's collected from a previous hunt. He walked to the nearest dirt crossroad in the town he was staying in and buried the items be brought.

Then he waited.

"Well well, Dean Winchester, to what do I owe the pleasure?" A woman's voice called from behind him.

Dean turned casually, not too worried with all the experience he had. Standing there he found a hot girl with black hair, olive skin and a red dress. And he knew right away it was the crossroad demon he had summoned.

"Oh, you know, just wanted to stop by for a little chat," he said sarcastically.

"Always so cocky, must run in the family," the demon replied.

"Speaking of my family, that is why I summoned you from your little patch of heaven," Dean said.

"What are you missing your mommy?" The red dressed woman mocked in a baby voice.

"Do you want to make a deal or not?" Dean snapped and the crossroad demon smirked.

"Yes, yes I do but I'm also willing to walk away if you don't keep that pesky temper of yours in check," she replied.

"I want John to have died in the fire instead of my mom and for everyone's memories to be changed according, can you do that or is that too much to ask?" He said snarkily.

"Ooh upset with Daddy dearest are we?" She said with a chuckle, "of course I can do that."

"Good, then do we have a deal?" He asked wanting this to be done and over with.

"Ah ah ah," she said wagging her finger at him, "you are quite popular downstairs, I'm gonna need some payment a little sooner than 10 years."

"How much sooner?" Dean asked cautiously.

"Hmm say 6 years give or take," she suggested and he sighed.

"Six years exactly," he said not wanting to take any chances.

"Fine, deal?" The demon bitch asked.

"Deal."

* * *

**~Almost 6 Years Later~**

"Nora? Nora where are you, Baby?" Dean called out.

He walked the empty halls of the quiet house looking in every room, not leaving a stone unturned. He was starting to get worried but that's when he heard it, the sound of feet hitting hardwood and a high pitched squeal.

Dean smiled to himself at the sound before sneaking into the room where the sound came from. As he entered the room, he saw the curtains sway and a giggle coming from inside it. He chose to pretend that he couldn't tell where she was so he began walking around the room.

"Hmm I wonder if she's hiding in the closet," he said as he opened the closet door quickly and pretended to look around, earning another giggle from the 'hidden' form. "Nope she's not in there," he said and continued doing this in other spot around the room.

"I found you!" Dean exclaimed before picking up and spinning his 4 year old daughter, Nora Elizabeth Winchester.

"Alright, you ready for dinner Princess?" He asked as he put her down and she nodded enthusiastically. "Good, now how about we find Mommy?" He suggested.

"Otay, I tink I saw where Mama went!" Nora exclaimed before dashing out of the room and down the hall.

Dean chuckled to himself before going after her to look for his beautiful wife. They searched for a few minutes before they found her, well more like Nora found her.

"Hey you little cheater!" Y/n exclaimed while tickling her daughter.

He smiled at the sight from the door frame, admiring the life he never thought he would have. Tonight him and his wife were going to have dinner with the rest of the family and make a special announcement. Y/n was currently pregnant with their second child and they couldn't wait to tell everyone.

Even though Dean was excited, he couldn't help the sadness he felt when he remembered his years were almost up. Soon he was going to go to Hell for the deal he made all those years ago. But he decided not to think about that right now, he was going to enjoy his last days.

"Alright alright, Mama's gotta finish getting ready now," Y/n told Nora before going to do just that, but she was stopped by her husband.

"I love you," he said sincerely after giving her a kiss.

"And I love you," she responded happily.

Y/n was finished getting ready after a few minutes and now they were sitting at a dinner table in Lawrence, Kansas.

Nora was trying her best to help her Grandma Mary set the table while they waited for Sam and his family to arrive. Y/n was studying some of the pictures on the walls of the original Winchester home and Dean was explaining them to her.

"And this one is Sammy's first birthday cake," he told her.

"Well now I know where Nora's messiness came from," she said with a laugh.

Just then the doorbell rang, signally someone was here. Mary paused her preparations and went to answer it, only to have a bright smile cross her face as she saw her youngest son. Not only that, but he was accompanied by his wife Jess and his son Jasper.

They all hugged, had a great time, and were now eating their dinner. Nora was making silly faces at Jasper, who was only a year old, and the grown ups were talking happily.

"So what's the news guys?" Sam asked suddenly, not able to hold his curiosity anymore. Dean and Y/n looked at each other, both silently asking if now was the time to tell.

"Tell them Daddy!" Nora encouraged, catching on to the conversation.

Y/n grabbed Dean's hand on the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze. It was time.

"Oh just tell us, I'm dying from curiosity here," Mary joked.

"Y/n's pregnant," Dean announced.

And just like that, the whole room came to life. Mary was tearing up at the news of another grand baby, Sam and Jess were congratulating the couple, and Nora was happy as can be.

Dean made a deal with himself in that moment within the madness. He would make the time he has left the best his family ever had and that alone is what will get him through Hell.

And in that moment, quiet enough for no one else to hear, he muttered the words that damned him almost 6 years ago.

"Deal."


End file.
